


Don't leave me

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to be alone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, It's a time of grief in my life right now, so... yeah. I'm not great at expressing myself so enjoy the one short...

The bedroom smells like her.

_Please, comeback._

You hold her cloak tight in your arms, enjoying the smell of roses. Trying your best to not wake up the kids with your crying.

_I can’t do this alone. Comeback. Please_

She’s not coming back, you won’t hear her voice anymore, you won’t hear her laugh. You’re on your own now. You and the kids.  It’s over.

_Don’t leave me._

_I don’t want to be alone again._


End file.
